


The ring means connection

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Ring challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ring means connection

They were waiting. There would be a sign, but while the champion still clung to the fighter he could not be brought back.

They knew when they saw, they would have seen it sooner, but had forgotten how long 250 years was for humankind. That he remembered the ring at all was notable, that he wore it, knew its symbols and talked of 'his people.'

Her connection of him was still too strong. His return had to be need, could not be a reward. When she gave up that ring, she created another connection to him, one they could utilise.


End file.
